


The House Forgotten

by Sora



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can be taken for granted; others thing take time to come to fruition.. WendellOC Multiple Pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unfortunate Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I'm only saying this once throughout the entire fic (unless I'm also answering reviews, and then I'll add a little disclaimer... I don't own 10k, but do own my characters, with that being said... Onto the story...

Once, there was a girl who lived with her guardian at the edge of a beautiful forest named Stephanie, who dreamed of a wondrous world from stories long past and wishes for the chance to make a difference….

Hi. My name is Stephanie Wallace. I guess you could say that I've always been the dreamer, ever since I was young. The one who every day goes to the window, and expects their "Prince Charming" to ride up and whisk them away from a dismal fate to happily-ever-after.

But, life isn't happily ever after, at least not for me anyways. You see, I've always been the person who's left day in, day out working for far less, in something other than what I had planned for myself. You see, a long time ago, I was alone at an orphanage that didn't have room for me at all. They always said that I was of no use, and that I had no family or family acquaintances with which I could live. And, being born, well, a little different than most, that's quite the challenge for a young child. I was always waiting for the right person to find me and care for me, and never expecting anyone to want me. And then out of all of it, came Maggie.

She came to the orphanage as a nurse, wanting to care for the local children, and having a good memory on how to deal with any ailment. She was a natural mother to all, and when she was there for me, it felt as if she was guiding me with a little magic to help me when I couldn't help myself at all. And, then I was told I could leave. I was so happy that out of everyone that Maggie was guiding me, although I didn't know why she stayed.

And then, I grew up. I dealt with life's ever-changing moods, and with every day, my dream of happily-ever-after was getting better and being dashed also with one string at a time.

For you see, I longed to see the world, and to have what others have: friends, family, and a chance to enjoy life. But, on the other hand, I accept what I have right now. For you see, nothing will ever change. I'll always live in New York. I'll always live near the forest, even if it's Central Park to everyone else. I'll always be a carriage driver to everyone more important than me. And, everything will always remain the same.…

* * *

"Antony, what's wrong? You seem to be upset. After I have sent you all that way to meet with the council…what did they have to say?"

Wendy knew that his friend was avoiding saying anything. The avoiding eyes, the downcast look, the melancholy walk… he knew something was up. So, at this point, Wendell knew that he would have to use reverse tactics to get any council news at all, since Antony looked as if he wasn't going to tell him anything soon…

"Wendy, why didn't you want to go with me? You could've had a say in the matter…."

"For your information, Antony, I had to deal with another crisis. Apparently, I along with Red Riding Hood had to deal with the 6th kingdom…"

However, Antony, at this point, gave Wendell a half-crazed look like he had lost all rational thinking…

"Why, they're all asleep with that spell and all…."

"Well, they're not anymore, and they're having a row about what has been happening for the last 100 years… especially with a report of something strange coming out of Lady Rapunzel's castle."

"Tough luck. Well, I told Virginia that I'd get there in plenty of time before Virginia's off and married…. So I'm off to the mirror then?"

"You aren't getting away with it that easy… what could they have possibly have said to get you so worried…" Wendell was in the middle of telling the Lord Rupert that he was free to be the person in charge of any plans, until he returned with Antony, from the wedding of course. After all, Wendell knew he had to be there for Virginia. She was his stepsister after all. And, she was family, even with everything that has happened…

" Well, let's just say that the good news is that they aren't going to take the kingdom away from you, and they're sending a friend of your grandmother Cinderella's, a Lady Beatrice, to tell you how long you have before they take the kingdom away by force…."

"For what, Antony? I don't understand…."

And, then Wendell could see it, there was something Tony wasn't telling him, that he really didn't want to tell him….

"Alright then, out with it. What's the bad news?"

"Wendell, you have to get married."

" _WHAT_!" The shout could be heard across his kingdom.

* * *

"Well, at I say King Wendell is taking it well…" Rupert said very calmly.

"I bet you 1,500 gold Wendells he doesn't, what say you?" Tony said with a mischievous grin.

"Why, Sir Antony! How disgraceful… " Rupert knew Mr. Lewis would never bet anything on chance, but in this case, and the fact that he was about to be head of the castle for a couple of weeks, he had only one response. "I never bet on such things less than 4,000.…."

"You're on."

 _Poor Wendell, but it's always a good time for a bet. And, ever since the Lucky-in-Love Casino, I've always wanted to win some money back since then, if nothing else, to pay back Wolf…_ Tony though, as he agreed to the wager.

"Ugghhh…." And then, came the sound he had known too well. The sound a grown man makes when he faints from overbearing news. Tony had did the same thing when Christine had told him to tell her mother that he was marrying Christine; and when only a few months later, he found out Christine was pregnant.

"And, I expect to be paid, as soon as the woman from the council arrives, before me and Wendell have to go visit Lady Virginia in the 10th kingdom, remember that…" . Tony Lewis replied as he went to tell the servants what to be prepared for when Lady Beatrice came.

* * *

Like, don't like, please comment…


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia enjoyed being back here in Central Park. The lights, the bustle, the down-to-earth feeling of once growing up in this city, in reality she was back home where she belonged, and the man that she loved was right beside her. And even through everything which included, my mother's death, saving the 9 Kingdoms, and with news of my baby, Virginia was overjoyed at how far she had come. However, once she returned to New York, things got weird for a while.

After Virginia and Wolf returned, Virginia's grandmother quickly went into a re-habilitation clinic for her drinking problem and got a shrink to help her with her mental state, which she blamed for that weird dream she had of Wolf trying to eat her. However, Virginia could not tell her any different, her grandmother refused to accept any sort of explanation that wasn't health-related. And as Wolf stated to her in his own words, that when it comes to some things, "Some people can be very bull-headed at times, Virginia"

However, afterwards, Wolf thought that they weren't going to make it, and when it got to it, so did she. They were barely making ends meet, and Virginia's dreams of opening a restaurant weren't going to happen, or so she though. Her grandmother, however, once had a dream of having her granddaughter in a nice apartment before she would willingly go anywhere she didn't want to, so she furnished a nicely furnished huge apartment for Virginia and Wolf.

In fact, the apartment was on an entire floor in the old building where Virgina and her father used to live. Nonetheless, the Murrays didn't mind at all that her and Wolf was moving back in, since that catastrophe with Dad eating the magic bean. It wasn't but a few weeks before Virginia finally was able to open up the most fashionable restaurant "The Traveling Mirrors" right in New York. It was a surprise to both of them that Virginia's grandmother actually like the idea of Virginia having a restaurant, when Virginia asked her, saying that it was a splendid idea, as long as every grandmother was held as a "Queen for a Night" every weekend, which was no problem for Wolf since he felt very guilty for attempting to eat her Grandma. The Traveling Mirrors was at first a success. Many of the rich and not-so-rich were stopping in to eat and have a good time. But, even with all the business, Virginia and Wolf had to cook day in and day out, and even with all the waiters, and all the assistants, they were getting tired out with the hectic work schedule.

There was no one there to coordinate all the different things involved with the restaurant, and it was like pulling ourselves different ways to accomplish it all. It was a major pain really, and with the IRS hounding Wolf for US working permits, things were getting a little crazy at best. Nonetheless, Virginia did manage to get the dream wedding she always wanted. Although, her dreams for a wedding had changed, which Wolf wanted two weddings, on in New York and one in the 4th kingdom (which they both agreed on doing within a few months since Wendell did offer to hold it at his castle, and for lots of other reasons they both discussed at great lengths). Her wedding in the 10th Kingdom was finally being a main focal point, since she had finally gained enough time off from the restaurant for her and Candy to plan everything.

Then, that's when it happened. One thing after another just kept going wrong. First, the cake was almost scheduled to be delivered two weeks late. Then, florists got the order for the tables almost completely lost. And the food, which Wolf didn't mind what was on the tables, just as long as they were together, was almost set up as being a reception entirely for vegans. She wasn't too upset, the situation was fixed soon enough, although the end result was that Wolf repeatedly expressed his opinion to the catering company on the difference between meat-lovers and vegetarians. And, just when Virginia thought nothing else could go wrong, then it did. Virginia was getting her dress from the dress store (that night as matter of fact), and if the worst part was not being able to have a bag or anything cover it, it started raining and raining.

It seemed like the rain was never going to end. There were no cabs wanting to stop (even when it the walk sign was flashing), no dry place to stand underneath, everything was very wet, it was sheer agony. She was almost to the point of tears; it was at the least 12 blocks from the dress shop to the apartment, and it wasn't like she had a coat or anything so she was soaked to the bone, and shivering in the cold…. But, as if someone from a fairy tale, a young woman pulled up with a horse and covered carriage. "You look like you could use some help… Cripes, what happened?" "My dress," Virginia told her with pleading eyes, "The dress clerk didn't have any bags, and then the rain started…" She shivered as she pointed at the store a few blocks down. The girl just looked back, and growled. She kinda reminded me of Wolf in a way. Strange, isn't it? That strangers can remind you of loved ones, which in my case can be farther from the truth.

Neither looked like each other: Wolf with his jet-black hair and this girl with hair, like surprisingly, the color of honey, Virginia thought as her brain was trying to grasp everything as she was standing in the rain. And, if I didn't know any better, her eyes might've flashed for a moment, that's just silly though... "Say no more, I happened to know the old windbag. She did the same thing to a dress of mine…." She said, remembering something as if from another time. It looked as if her dark blue eyes were trying to remember something from not so long ago. It was a reminder to me of my own non-charismatic self as a youngster when my mom ran off, Virginia thought, as her mind wavered with the chill of the weather taking a toll on her thoughts.

Virginia jumped into the carriage, ready to leave and get out of there. But, the roof of the carriage only covered half the dress, and her as well, and being three or four months along, and with child, made her become very tired. "Are you Ok?" She asked in the most sincere manner, with a worried look that one rarely sees on a stranger's face. "No, actually this really tires me out… with the rain and all" Virginia replied. She really was getting worn out; with the rain and everything… it was really getting on her nerves. I wonder why I'm so exhausted. Must be some of those "weird pregnancy symptoms" Wolf told me about. A long line of them before the baby is to be born in fact. He never quite told me when I'd have the cub; I wonder why he's never said. Oh well, something to ask him on later, if I can catch him, and he doesn't avoid me and run off like he did last time I asked. Virginia contemplated, as she watched the rain as it fell. "Do you have anywhere close to go? You really don't look so good…" "Yea, my apartment is just a few more blocks away, by Central Park. It's the older one, run by Mr. Murray…" Uggh, I'm so dizzy... Virginia though, as her vision started to get hazy as she tried to keep herself from going to sleep in such cold conditions but to no avail… "I know where you're talking about. I happen to live there myself. Here's a blanket; it looks like you might need it. This storm is starting to come down..." She handed her a long woolen blanket. "And, you may want to hold on…." "To what?" "To your dress and the seat. This storm looks like a bad one. "

It was funny, even with riding with a stranger that you've just met, you think of the strangest things. Virginia could almost swear that she looks like someone she knew… The horse galloped faster, and Virginia drifted off to the thoughts of what her heart felt like the first time she met Wolf, even if when she figured out that he tried to eat Grandma. I felt sorry for this woman that I had just met. I can't believe I let some stranger into my apartment though. I don't even know whether she'll try to kill me or what. But, she was so sad over that dress… . It reminded me of my bad luck from when I was a child, all the way up to now. It was the same thing happening all over again. I knew the pain of not fitting in. I grew up with it since I was 7. Being a kid found in the rain by the ocean without no memories of where they came from can take its toll on someone's sanity. I grew up to the name-calling, the constant getting into trouble (usually I was framed by someone else), and I never had any friends or people that I could trust. They always let me down in some way. I had to fight to survive. Then, I turned 14. Life seemed to get halfway better. I had finally found a boyfriend. Some of the popular girls were starting to like me, and everything was starting to change. Then, I went to pick up my Junior High prom dress from the store. I had no idea that one of my "so-called" friends, Jessi Murray was the daughter of the manager of the store. Neither did I know that she was scheming to ruin my childhood existence. Nor did I know that Mrs. Murray was as wicked as well, knowing earlier of the rainstorm that was coming that day. I felt the same pain that this woman felt. The pain, the anger, the sadness, it wasn't new.

It was what my whole life had come down to: that one thing that I thought would make my life better, being washed away, without no one to come and save the day. Again, I remembered the torment I suffered going to my junior prom. It wasn't enough not to go; the school had changed the rules to where there was no other prom besides this. I remember thinking that I was so beautiful in that dress that Maggie made for me, but when it was over, I regretted the day I ever went to school at all. I could still recall the laughter, and the comments which included "She'll always be the ugly freak", and "Who would want to be friends with that outcast?". I also went back to the moment when I tried to run away from it, but all I found that the friends, the only guy I ever liked, everything was a big joke. And I was the fool. I remember the only one that half-way gave a damn was a girl named Candy Fitzsummons. Like me, she didn't really fit anywhere, and it was like we were two outsiders brought together to be friends. As I looked back, that was the only upside to my later childhood after it was pretty much flattened in front of my eyes. No, I would not happen again. Not this time. Even if I had to stay up all night, I would show Jessi up. I would make sure that all her friends would see what she tried to do, and failed to do. It would ruin her and her mother's constant clashes for revenge against the goodness in life. And, if nothing else, I hoped that it would boost what little self-confidence I prided in trying to keep all those years. I hoped that with my help, and these scissors that somehow had a life and a magic all their own, I could fix this beautiful piece from the shab it was now, to something wonderful and grand. I looked at her face, and at the dress. I had learned quite a bit about fashion design and other things while I had went to college.

I just hoped it would be enough, along with Maggie's lucky scissors. "Huff Puff, where is she?" Wolf growled, looking at the magical device that Virginia called an electrical clock. "I fixed this exquisite dinner in this stove thingy, and she doesn't even bother to show up." Wolf whined; Wolf really wanted to tell her about the wonderful day he had. No more IRS bothering me, they really thought that he was a citizen now. And the papers that they gave him, that was the best present ever. It wasn't even his birthday yet neither… But, Cripes, why wasn't Virginia here to celebrate the good news with him? And why was she late? And then, he remembered something. Virginia vaguely told him something that she was going to do today. "Now, Wolf… I mean Warren Wolfson…. You know, until after the wedding, you can't see me at all tommorrow…" "But, SugarLumps, why can't I?" He pouted and whined. "Wolfe, you know I have to pick up the dress today, and finalize everything tomorrow. Plus, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Don't worry, honey, everything will be alright. I'll be home at the same time." But, now it was getting later than usual. She's later than she normally is. She's on time always. And, Huff Puff, you can't leave me, a wolf, (even part) without his mate for long. He'll lose his sanity.Wolf worried, as he kept staring at the clock. I just hope that phone thing rings, or the "cell phone" buzzes the pretty tune, so I can hear my beloved Virginia's angelic voice, was Wolf's final thought on the matter, as he went about his business trying to make for sure the food didn't get cold. I remembered only going to sleep once, after everything was finished, and the stars were finally visible after the rain. When you are going to sleep while working, however, this can result in some odd dreams sometimes. Like dreams a person can have for two weeks straight about the same guy in prince garb. Now, that's when you know your life is going to the dogs... anyways. Unlike the other dreams I had for a while, I knew that this was important somehow, that this was something I was meant to see... I dreamt of a mirror, that showed me a meadow first, and then a humongous castle. I put a hand into the mirror, and it was like the mirror pulled me into this mysterious new place. It was a merry celebration. A fine prince (the same prince as a matter of fact) was going to meet the person that would change everything the prince knew and wanted for himself. She was arriving to this prince's kingdom in the grandest of fashions.

He looked dashing in what he wore, and I felt honored to be there, because the one look in his light blue eyes told me that even if this woman was going to decide everything for him, he took it with great stride, hopeful for the future. Then, everything turned to rain, like all my dreams. But, this one was different. Unlike the rest, I knew in my heart that the events were really occurring, and that I could stop them somehow. My eyes had become that of a hawk; I seen the hunter with the enchanted bow ready to fire. I tried to warn them of the first arrow, that sped through the forest, and struck the maiden dead where she stood, but it was like no one could hear me. I remember the prince in anguish, rushing to the maiden's side, wondering who could have done this to someone with so much more life left to live. And then, I seen the second arrow heading towards the prince as he stood up to tell his companions the terrible news, and I felt a pain in my heart, as this reminded me of how part of me was lost the day I was betrayed, me by those I cared for, his by death. I couldn't let it go. And then, a woman who had skin as white as snow, and hair as black as ebony came out of nowhere, and exclaimed, "Dearest Stephanie, remember your promise that your mother made..."

It was like I knew her from some other place, but for some reason I didn't mind her asking me to help her. I didn't even bother me much that she knew my name, even if it was a weird moment. And, in a fleeting moment, I heard a mother's voice, my mother's voice telling me something "Promise to help those who are in need, and save those who cannot see..." And, then I snapped back to what was in front of me: the lady with ebony hair. Her eyes told me that she needed me to help her. "I would help him if I was able, but something is not letting me use my magic to protect my only grandson. Help me, Stephanie. Please. " I didn't, I almost went back. I almost left things to fate, when… "If you do this for me, Stephanie, I can help you find what was taken from you. Please… Help me." If only for that fleeting memory… If only for that, why shouldn't I help her? If she can help, maybe I can at last I can find what I've been missing for all this time. If nothing else, I will have kept the promise I made a long time ago. There was not a moment to spare. The arrow was far too close. He didn't even have a chance to live. I couldn't just watch him die without knowing why I remembered those eyes, or have been having dreams of him. There was nothing else to decide.

With all my strength, I pushed the prince out of harm's way, and took the arrow fully in my arm. I saw her beautiful smile, and she disappeared in midair with only these words left to me. "Thank you, dearest child. We will meet again, when the mockingbird sings a loving song. I cannot stay, because I am needed elsewhere. Be careful, and stay not too long….." The pain was becoming unbearable in my arm, However, everyone really took notice of me now. They all looked as though I was a reflection. The hunter who shot the arrows came rushing out of the brush (nearer than where he was earlier), onto a steed, and sped far into the shady forest, looking back only in disgust that he didn't hit his target, and now his crossbow was useless. But, the only thing that I remember very clearly, is the look on the prince's face. It was one of bewilderment on what a person like me was doing there, and one that wondered why such a beautiful person that meant so much to so many could be taken away. My heart couldn't take it; I felt so much sorrow for the forlorn prince. Then, I felt the blood rush to my head, the mirror pulling me back to reality, and then, I woke up. And, at first, I thought that I was dreaming the whole mess. And then, that's when I looked down at my arm, and still found the arrow in it. And, that's when I screamed and fainted...

Virginia woke up, going "Ouch, my head" and thinking," Virginia, why do you get yourself into such predicaments? Now, how are you going to tell Wolf that you won't be able to show up at your own wedding because of some stupid bitch acting like the evil stepsister?" It was also strange that she heard someone scream before she woke up. She looked around the apartment. Almost everything was the same, and yet, not. It reminded her of how Wolf likes to decorate the apartment they had now. She stood up, somewhat wobbly off the couch. Surprisingly, however, Virginia wasn't worried, even without knowing where she was. She somehow felt that everything was going to be alright. Nothing weird could possibly go on less than a day before the wedding.

And, then she started to panic, frantically looking around this apartment. Had the girl ran off with my dress? She ran to the bedroom, expecting the worse. But, she found my dress in a bag much similar to the one she took the dress to the dress shop in. Strange….No one is usually that generous. Virginia thought. And, that's when she spotted it: The arrow. .. And, that's when she realized that things were going to get a lot stranger than what they were now, especially after the news that she got next.


End file.
